Łzy
by mizerykordia
Summary: Losy drużyny Gaia, kiedy jeszcze wojna nie wdarła się do umysłów mieszkańców Konohy.
1. Chapter 1

- Sensei, Neji! - krzyknęła, ciągnąc za sobą wyczerpanego Lee. - Zaczekajcie na nas!  
>To był jej pierwszy trening, a raczej pierwsze spotkanie z nowym mistrzem. Gai-sensei stwierdził, że przed "oficjalną" rozmową powinni się rozgrzać. Skończyło się na tym, że zrobili 100 przysiadów, 80 pompek, a to było ich 36 okrążenie dookoła wioski. Tenten nie była na to przygotowana.<br>Wczoraj opuściła akademię z ochraniaczem na czoło, pełna optymizmu i determinacji. Dzisiaj przemierzała kolejne kilometry, modląc się o przerwę.

- Dalej kwiecie młodości! - krzyczał Gai, przyspieszając.  
>Maito Gai zrobił na dziewczynie piorunujące wrażenie. Nigdy nie zapomni widoku swojego senseia w zielonym, obcisłym kombinezonie i z włosami zaczesanymi na "michę", który stoi z wyciągniętym kciukiem i mruga okiem, wykrzykując coś o sile młodości nowej drużyny. Na szczęście inni członkowie teamu Gaia nie byli tak... specyficzni. Tenten spojrzała na wlokącego się za nią Lee. Zauważyła pewne podobieństwo między nim, a ich nauczycielem. "To przez te brwi" pomyślała. Na tym jednak kończyły się cechy wspólne. Gai-sensei był silny i, będąc joninem, na pewno znał wiele potężnych technik.<p>

Lee najgorszy uczeń w akademii, nie potrafił ani genjutsu, ani ninjutsu, a jego taijutsu również nie było najlepsze. Była zdziwiona, ale jednocześnie szczęśliwa, że udało mu się zdać. Przeprowadzili ze sobą wiele poważnych rozmów na temat bycia shinobi, bo Tenten martwiła się o kolegę, ale każde spotkanie z Lee przekonywało ją o jego silnej woli walki i determinacji. Zamierzał zostać ninja bez ninjutsu i genjutsu, a Tenten nie chciała go krytykować. W końcu sama miała marzenie.

Następnie spojrzała na długowłosego chłopaka w białej bluzie, który biegł zaraz za mistrzem Gaiem. Neji Hyuga - wybitny i najbardziej utalentowany genin z jej rocznika, od pierwszego dnia akademii uważany za geniusza. Tenten niewiele wiedziała o jego zdolnościach. Z nikim nie rozmawiał w czasie zajęć, a na treningach nie dawał z siebie wszystkiego. Widziała to w jego lekceważącym stosunku. Zdecydowanie jego atutem były oczy.

Utworzenie z nich drużyny nie było niczym zaskakującym. Neji – geniusz z Kekkei Genkai, Lee - nieudacznik, obeznany jedynie w taijutsu i Tenten, która wybijała się wśród kolegów, walczących wręcz, predyspozycjami do ataków długodystansowych. Zawsze czuła się lepiej z bronią w ręku, a jej wyniki w akademii jasno mówiły o jej dobrej celności. Gorzej było z pewnością siebie, która nagle znikała, gdy chodziło o umiejętności. Dziewczyna chciała stać się legendarną kunoichi, a nie była przekonana, że talent do władania bronią zapewni jej miejsce w czołówce najsilniejszych ninja.  
>Tenten zagapiła się i wpadła na Nejiego, który nawet nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Wpatrywał się w ich senseia, który z rękoma przyłożonymi do serce krzyczał i płakał z szerokim uśmiechem.<p>

- Gomen – mruknęła do Hyugi pomiędzy „Jestem z was dumny!", a „Kwiat młodości zakwitł! Pokazaliście piękną wolę walki!". Tylko Lee podzielał nastrój Gaia i razem z nim płakał, spoglądając w stronę wschodzącego słońca, co było dziwnym zjawiskiem, bo wszystkie zegarki w wiosce pokazywały 12:30.

Tenten zakryła oczy dłonią przed oślepiającym blaskiem senseia i westchnęła. Zdecydowanie nie była na to przygotowana.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział czytacie tylko dzięki mojej kochanej Hanayome, która po raz kolejny sprawdziła mi rozdział i dostarczyła weny przez swoje cudne fanfiki *.* Dziękuję ;)

- Maito Gai! - wykrzyknął rozentuzjazmowany nauczyciel, wyciągając rękę w górę. – Zielona Drapieżna Bestia Konohy!

Troje jego uczniów siedziało na ławce, próbując uspokoić oddechy. Byli zdezorientowani zachowaniem swojego nowego senseia i jak na na razie postanowili zignorować jego dość dziwne zachowanie. Gdy po raz kolejny poprosił ich o przedstawienie się, tym razem dodając, co lubią, czego nie lubią i jakie mają marzenia, Lee odezwał się pierwszy:

- Rock Lee! Lubię trenować. Moim marzeniem jest zostanie wielkim ninją, polegającym wyłącznie na taijutsu. Nie potrafię ani ninjutsu, ani genjutsu, ale będę ciężko pracował, by stać się najlepszym!

- Ninja nie znający ninjutsu i genjutsu nigdy nie będzie prawdziwym shinobim – mruknął Neji z pogardą. Tenten spojrzała na niego, marszcząc brwi. Chcąc nie chcą, musiała przyznać mu rację.

- Nie prawda! - zaprzeczył Lee. – Dzięki ciężkiej pracy osiągnę wszystko! Kiedyś cię pokonam i odwołasz swoje słowa!

- Bzdura – powiedział białooki. Chciał jeszcze coś dodać, ale w tym momencie wtrącił się Gai.

- Młodość jest taka piękna! Wierzę, że ci się uda!

Genini zostali oblani potokiem łez.

- Hai, Gai-sensei! - krzyknął Lee, salutując mistrzowi. Przynajmniej on jeden zbliżył się do ich nauczyciela. Sądząc po minach pozostałej dwójki, Maito Gai będzie musiał jeszcze trochę poczekać na zostatnie przez nich zaakceptowanym.

- Teraz ty! - krzyknął, wskazując na dziewczynę.

- Jestem Tenten – przedstawiła się, uśmiechając się wesoło. – Uwielbiam broń. Od dziecka ćwiczę z różnymi rodzajami broni. - Zaczęła wyciągać broń z kabury, kieszeni, bluzki... rozwiązała nawet włosy, wyciągając z nich dwa shurikeny. – Zawsze mam coś przy sobie! Tego shurikena dostałam od rodziców na piąte urodziny, a tego kunaia w moim pierwszym dniu akademii, a ten... -Wykład dziewczyny mógłby trwać jeszcze kilka godzin, ale na szczęście zakończyło go sugestywne chrząknięcie Nejiego... po dwudziestu minutach. - Moim marzeniem jest zostanie legendarną kunoichi, jak pani Tsunade – mówiąc to, zacisnęła dłonie w pięści i spojrzała na senseia z determinacją. Maito Gai mógł poczuć bijący od niej ogień.

- To mi się podoba! - krzyknął. – Wasza siła młodości wzruszyła mnie do łez! Macie takie piękne marzenia! Obiecuję, że pomogę wam je spełnić!

Tenten było co raz bardziej pełna podziwu dla jonina. Po raz kolejny udało mu się przywołać słońce, by oświetliło jego sylwetkę, gdy pełen dumy, składał obietnicę swoim uczniom. Neji, chcąc to przerwać, odezwał się oschle:

- Neji Hyuga. Niczego specjalnie nie lubię i nie mam marzeń. Chcę tylko jak najszybciej zacząć trening.

Maito Gai nagle spoważniał. Zmierzył Hyugę badawczym spojrzeniem i uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Widzę, że już nie możecie się doczekać! Spotkamy się jutro o wschodzie słońca na polu treningowym numer jeden. Bądźcie przygotowani! Czeka was bardzo trudny test!

- Test? - jęknęli równocześnie.

- Chyba nie myśleliście, że łatwo jest zostać shinobim? - zaśmiał się sensei. – Test pokaże mi, czy jesteście gotowi na opuszczenie akademii. Musicie wiedzieć, co jest w życiu naprawdę ważne, a pokaże wam to mój egzamin! Do zobaczenia! - wyjaśnił i zniknął w chmurze dymu.

- To co teraz robimy? Wypadałoby się jakoś przygotować - powiedziała Tenten, zakładając dłonie na biodra.

- Ja idę trenować – odparł Neji, zmierzając w kierunku wyjścia – Idziesz, Tenten?

Brązowowłosa spojrzała na zamyślonego Lee. Nie widząc żadnej reakcji przyjaciela, wstała.

- Hai – powiedziała szybko, idąc za białookim.

Przy wyjściu jeszcze raz spojrzała na Lee, posyłając mu pokrzepiający uśmiech. Bała się, że chłopak nie da rady zdać kolejnego testu. Mało brakowało, a nie przeszedłby egzaminu w akademii.

Dopiero po godzinie bezczynnego siedzenia Lee wstał.

- Uda mi się. Zobaczysz, Neji... Wszyscy zobaczycie...


	3. Chapter 3

- Jesteście gotowi?! - krzyknął Gai, patrząc na swoich zaspanych uczniów – Od tego będzie zależała wasza kariera jako ninja!

O tej zabójczej porze tylko dwa pytania zaprzątały głowę Tenten: „Dlaczego on tak krzyczy?" i „Czemu znowu założył ten strój?". Lee spał na stojąco, choć wcześniej aż palił się do testu, natomiast Neji był skupiony jak zawsze. Wyglądał na znudzonego, ale zachował całkowitą trzeźwość umysłu.

- Jeśli nie zdacie, wrócicie do akademii.

Wszyscy nagle się ożywili. Stanęli prosto z rękoma zaciśniętymi w pięściach. Wpatrywali się z determinacją w senseia, pokazując, że są gotowi na wszystko.

- Jesteśmy gotowi, mistrzu Gai! - wykrzyknął Lee, ustawiając się w pozie, którą wczoraj podpatrzył u nauczyciela.

- Co mamy zrobić? - spytała Tenten. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, wyjmując niezauważalnie kunai. Posłała porozumiewawcze spojrzenie Nejiemu, który również wiedział o tym, co ich czeka. Jak powiedział Lee „byli gotowi", ale nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jego towarzysze szykują się  
>do walki.<p>

- Musicie mnie pokonać! - wyjaśnił Gai. – Zaczynamy!

Tenten rzuciła nożem, celując w głowę senseia. Neji, który chwilę temu aktywował byakugana, chciał zaatakować nauczyciela, gdy ten wykona unik. Uderzył. Mistrz Gai zniknął w kłębie dymu.

- Cholera – mruknął Hyuga, szukając nauczyciela wzrokiem. Tenten wyciągała kolejną broń, a Lee patrzył na to wszystko zdezorientowany. Był za wolny.

- Czterdzieści stopni na północ. - Białooki dał znak dziewczynie, a ta rzuciła bronią we wskazanym kierunku.

- Dynamiczne wejście! - krzyknął Gai, odbijając kunaiem wycelowane w niego shurikeny. Spadł pomiędzy drużynę, która od razu zaatakowała. Tym razem Lee nie przegapił swojej szansy. Atakował żarliwie, próbując pokazać swojemu koledze z drużyny, że też umie walczyć. Tenten  
>osłaniała ich i, gdy sensei był odsłonięty, rzucała w niego bronią. Nie udało im się go zranić. Mało tego, nawet się nie zmęczył w przeciwieństwie do pozostałej trójki. Walka trwała już jakiś czas i<br>nic nie wskazywało na wygraną geninów.

- Nie damy rady – powiedziała Tenten dysząc. – Gai-sensei jest dla nas za silny.

- Tenten, pamiętasz co ci powiedziałem drugiego dnia akademii? - zapytał Lee, nie przerywając walki. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko. Nigdy tego nie zapomni.

***  
>- Lee, jeśli nie dasz rady, może odpuść? Jest wiele rzeczy, które możesz robić. - powiedziała Tenten, obserwując trenującego kolegę. – Widzę, że jest ci ciężko, a to dopiero początek. Może...<p>

- Nie! - krzyknął tylko i nadal uderzał w drewniany słup. Dziewczyna westchnęła.

- Wiem, że to dla ciebie ważne, ale widzę, jak się męczysz. Ranisz sam siebie.

Lee zatrzymał się, obrócił i podszedł do przyjaciółki. Położył jej dłoń na ramieniu i powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem:

- Nigdy się nie poddam. Czy zmęczenie nie jest nieodłącznym elementem treningu? Po co by on był, gdybyśmy nic nie czuli? Jeśli chcemy zdać, nie możemy rezygnować z powodu bólu. On powinien nas motywować.

Przegrywali i dobrze o tym wiedzieli. Ledwo trzymali się na nogach, ale jeszcze próbowali pokonać odległość dzielącą ich od Gaia.

- Nie poddam się – mówił Lee.

- Zostanę wspaniałą kunoichi – dodawała Tenten.

- Pokażę im wszystkim... - przysięgał Neji.

Maito Gai dostrzegł w nich coś, dzięki czemu zostali jego uczniami – determinację.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dango dango dango dango dango, wielka rodzina dango.  
>Dango dango dango dango dango, wielka rodzina dango.<em>

Maito Gai zamawiał kolejną porcję dango, cicho podśpiewując piosenkę, która leciała w pomieszczeniu. Uczniowie patrzyli na niego ze zdziwieniem w oczach i tylko Lee przyłączył się do senseia.

_Niesforny i psotliwy Dango, słodki i uroczy Dango.  
>Zbierając się razem tworzą wiele nowych rodzin.<em>

- Nie mogę się doczekać treningów! - krzyczał Lee. – Sensei, nauczysz nas jakiś potężnych technik?

- Oczywiście! Dzięki waszej sile młodości niedługo staniecie się naprawdę silni. Wszystko zależy od was - odpowiedział nauczyciel.

- Od nas?

- Ciężka praca to klucz do sukcesu. Jeśli będziecie ciężko trenować, spełnicie wszystkie swoje marzenia.

- Nawet bez ninjutsu i genjutsu? - zapytał Lee nie dowierzając, że jest ktoś tego samego zdania co uśmiechnął się szeroko, błyskając zębami.

- Tylko ciężką pracą można do czegoś dojść. Nie ważne, co potrafisz. Dzięki determinacji obrócisz wszystkie przeciwności losu na swoją korzyść.

- A co z misjami?

_Niemowlaczek Dango zawsze uroczo buja się w swojej kołysce.  
>Dziadek Dango spogląda swoim zmęczonym wzrokiem.<em>

Tenten uśmiechnęła się lekko. Może i ich opiekun był specyficzny, ale wcale (jeszcze) jej to nie przeszkadzało. Po teście wiedziała, że wiele jej brakuje do stania się legendarną kunoichi i wierzyła, że Maito Gai zrobi wszystko, by jej pomóc. Lee na pewno myślał tak samo. Widziała to po każdym jego spojrzeniu posłanym w stronę mistrza. Czuła jego zapał i chęć do treningu pod okiem Maito Gaia. Od razu było widać, że dobrze się ze sobą dogadują. Cieszyła się, że jej przyjaciel znalazł dobry wzór do naśladowania. Miała tylko nadzieję, że Lee nie przesadzi. Neji nie podzielał entuzjazmu drużyny. Jak zwykle jego twarz pozostawała bez wyrazu. Tenten spojrzała na niego, skupiając wzrok na jego oczach. Od pierwszego dnia akademii zastanawiała się, co kryje się w tych białych tęczówkach i im więcej o tym myślała, tym bardziej zatapiała się w ich kolorze. Gdy zaczynało jej brakować powietrza, budziła się nie wiedząc, co dzieje się wokół niej.

- Słucham? Przepraszam. Zamyśliłam się.

- Gai-sensei powiedział, że już jutro zaczynamy misje! Czy to nie wspaniałe, Tenten? Misje godne najlepszej drużyny! - zachwycał się Lee.

Sensei zaśmiał się głośno.

- To jest to, Lee! Niech moc młodości eksploduje!

- Hai!

_Przyjaciele Dango trzymając się za ręce tworzą wielkie koło.  
>Znaleźli swoje miejsce na planecie Dango<br>i radośnie uśmiechają się do siebie.  
>Króliczek wesoło macha do nas rączką z odległego księżyca.<br>Wspólnie będziemy dzielić swe smutne i radosne chwile._

Tenten nie miała serca uświadamiać Lee, że misje rangi D ograniczają się do łapania kotów, wyprowadzania psów na spacer, pielenia ogródków i innych mało ekscytujących rzeczy. Czeka ich wiele treningów zanim zdobędą wyższą rangę i co za tym idzie, ciekawsze i bardziej niebezpieczne misje. W jej głowie wszystkie kończyły się pomyślnie. Już sobie wyobrażała jak wracają do wioski po ciężkiej misji eskortowania ważnej osobistości. Widziała Gaia, który z szerokim uśmiechem wykrzykiwał hasła dotyczące młodości, Lee, który z iskrami w oczach wpatrywał się w nauczyciela, już podekscytowany kolejną misją, którą będą musieli wykonać, siebie powracającą z nową, potężną bronią i Nejiego, który uśmiechał się lekko, patrząc na drużynę. Liczyła, że między nimi utworzy się więź, zaufanie oraz nić wzajemnego porozumienia.

- Cieszę się, że jesteśmy razem w drużynie – mruknęła cicho, nie przeszkadzając im cieszyć się swoim „ogniem młodości". Tylko Neji zwrócił na nią uwagę. Napotkała jego chłodne spojrzenie. Ich kontakt nie trwał długo, ale gdy Tenten znów spojrzała na nauczyciela i podekscytowanego Lee, wiedziała już, że ich drużyna naprawdę może osiągnąć wszystko.

_Dango dango dango dango dango, wielka rodzina dango.  
>Dango dango dango dango dango, wielka rodzina dango.<em>

- Lee!

Warknięcie Nejiego przerwało rozmyślania Tenten. Spojrzała na kolegów z drużyny i mimowolnie zachichotała. Scena, rozgrywająca się przed nią, była zabawna. Hyuga siedział zdenerwowany z rękami założonymi na piersi i mierzył Lee spojrzeniem, którego przeraziłby się sam Orochimaru. Winowajca przepraszał, wyciągając dango z długich włosów kolegi. Gai głośno dopingował ucznia i co chwila mówił, że współpraca jest kluczem do sukcesu. Tenten uśmiechnęła się pokrzepiająco do Nejiego, przysunęła się bliżej i sięgnęła, by wyjąć ostatni kawałek dango, który plątał się we włosach kolegi.

- Cieszę się, że rozumiesz, jak ważne jest pomaganie drużynie, Tenten - pochwalił ją sensei.

- Em.. dziękuję – mruknęła, próbując nie myśleć o tym, że nigdy nie była tak blisko Nejiego i to wszystko zasługa jednego kawałka dango.

_Dango dango dango dango dango, wielka rodzina dango.  
>Dango dango dango dango dango, wielka rodzina dango.<em>


End file.
